


Dramatic Reunion

by Vespera



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanart inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespera/pseuds/Vespera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes craigslist does bring out more than just the crazies and used toys.</p><p>Created for the Steve/Tony Fest gift exchange for the amazing FandomFrolics.</p><p>This was inspired by her amazing work, Missing Connections, and it was quite the honor to create!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatic Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Missing Connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562688) by [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics). 



> I have been an avid reader of Missing Connections and its sequel. So when I received the assignment for Fandomfrolics I was basically ecstatic. Possible spoilers for those who have not read the work, since I did chose a point in the final chapter. But it is pretty ambiguous, so you don't get the full scheme of what happened before this. ;) Go out and read to fully understand!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

[](http://s304.photobucket.com/user/KarimaTinCan/media/stacstevetony.jpg.html) [](http://s304.photobucket.com/user/KarimaTinCan/media/Stacnatbuck.jpg.html)


End file.
